Best Friend
by ellargibbs
Summary: Set in 2x11 "Secrets and Loans" when Luke offers to help Lorelai out with her termite issue. An awkward moment turns into something more. Story in progress, R&R.
1. Thank You

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, I lay no claim to their perfection.**

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is still in love with Luke and Lorelai, but I definitely am. This is set during 2x11 "Secrets and Loans" when Lorelai's house is threatened by termites and no one will give her a loan. The first bit of dialogue is directly from the show.**

"Well, how's it look?"

"It's dark. Hand me the flashlight." Luke muttered from under Lorelai's porch, only his bottom half sticking out. She reached down and handed it to him from her perch atop Bert, Luke's trusty toolbox.

"Why don't you have one of those hats with the lights on 'em?"

"I flip burgers for a living." He responded dryly.

"Right! Right!" she recalled.

"Okay," he groaned emerging from underneath the porch and sitting up, "I think I've seen enough."

"Well, how was it? Was there like a termite housing development under there? Golf courses and condos, with rec rooms?" she rambled.

Luke sighed, "It's actually not too bad." and began to put his tools away.

"Well what do you know? You flip burgers for a living." Lorelai prodded.

Luke clarified, "I mean, there's definitely a little damage."

"Yeah but – but Kirk says that the joists were totally gone." She protested.

"Yeah, they are." He acknowledged.

"And the foundation had lost all its structural integrity." She continued.

"That's true too."

"Okay, great! So I'm still screwed!"

"Not necessarily." Luke said, still collecting the last of his tools.

"Luke, I need fifteen thousand dollars which I can't find, don't have and if I don't find, the house is going to fall down!" she ranted.

"I can help you with that."

"You can?" Surprise and confusion brought her brows together.

"Yeah," he explained, "I can get a couple guys, we can get in there and do the work."

"_You_ can fix this?" she questioned, a strong hint of disbelief lining her voice.

"Well, I can help. I know a good contractor. He did some work on the diner."

"What about the money?"

"Oh, you won't have to deal with that right away." he reassured her.

"I won't?" she exclaimed.

"No, you can pay it out in installments if you want. Monthly, bimonthly, whatever. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Sooo, let me get this straight," she began, "uh, you and some guys who actually know what they're doing are gonna come over and fix my house and I can pay them back whenever I want?"

"That's right."

"Because I'm Tony Soprano?"

"Only scarier," he teased as she plunked herself down on the steps to the porch.

"Ha. Now, Luke, when I finally do make out this installment check, who should I make it out to?" She demanded.

"Well, uh, you can make it out to _me_… if you like." He offered, setting his toolbox down beside his feet.

"Ohhhh, so basically you would be fronting me the money." she broke the transaction down to the bare bones.

"Well, yeah" he stuttered, "but it's no big deal."

"Luke," She smiled, standing up, "that's a loan!"

"No, it's just a temporary exchange of money for services that… will be paid back, when you finally have the - It's a loan." He admitted.

"Man, you suck as a liar." She teased, still grinning, causing him to smirk, "Thank you." She stepped up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hesitantly laid his arms across her upper back. He wasn't much of a hugger. He let go, but she still held tight, so he put his arms back around her, catching how nice she smelled. Finally she released her grip on his middle and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek just as he turned his head down to look at her. Her lips landed on the corner of his mouth and she pulled back and laughed apologetically.

"Oh wow, uh, sorry! I was just… I was going to…" she stuttered.

He stared down at her, his eyes searching hers. With his right arm still around her he pulled her close and cradled her face with his left hand, bringing his face down to her level and pressing his lips to hers for a kiss – a real kiss this time. He could tell he had caught her by surprise, but it wasn't long before she relaxed into the kiss and into his arms.

After her initial shock and hesitation, she began to kiss him back. She decided that she liked kissing Luke. His strong arms were wrapped around her, his lips were soft but assertive, and his tongue… She pulled back, her head swimming with thoughts that had only just caught up with her.

"Wait, Luke, wait, what is this? What are we doing?" she asked breathlessly, looking up into his eyes. His heart was pounding, she could feel it and she knew hers probably matched the tempo.

Staring down into her bright blue eyes and hearing her sweet voice question him, he felt like an idiot. He shook his head, mumbled a quick "sorry," and headed across the yard to his truck, taking large strides.

"Luke! Wait! Come back!" she chased him across the yard but by the time she reached his truck he was pulling away, leaving her standing confused and alone in the dusty driveway.

**A/N: I'm writing this because I'm rewatching the Gilmore Girls series and I wish that Luke and Lorelai had gotten together sooner than the season four finale. There will be at least a second chapter so they can figure this out but beyond that I don't know. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**~ E**


	2. Trying Something New

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with the Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Things get pretty intense in this chapter, it's rated M for a reason.**

The bell clanged as Lorelai walked through the diner door. Jess looked up from an order pad an shook his head at her, "He's upstairs." She nodded and made her way to the curtain covering the entrance to the stairs the led up to Luke's apartment. She stood just outside his door, still not quite sure what she was going to say. She could hear a lot of commotion inside, things banging, heavy footsteps moving across the old floors. Lorelai knocked softly.

His gruff face softened slightly upon seeing her when he opened the door. She opened her mouth to speak and the door closed in her face. She stood there for a moment, unsure what to do, then she reached for the knob and let herself in.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" she demanded. He was standing over a duffel bag that he was filling at his kitchen table. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm going fishing. Leaving this afternoon." He Barked.

"Luke, come on! Talk to me!" she begged.

"Nothing to say." He announced walking over to his closet for his vest. She followed him and stood in his way when he turned around. "Excuse me, Lorelai." He tried moving past her but she stepped in his way again.

"No, not until you talk to me." Her voice was full of emotion. She had to talk to him before he just took off like this.

"I already told you, I've got nothing to talk about."

"Yes you do. Like how about why you've up and decided to take this fishing trip? How long will you be?"

"Coupla days, probably be back by Monday." He supplied, again trying to side step around her, this time succeeding.

"Luke, it's Wednesday!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I make this trip every year." He explained, shoving the vest in the duffel bag and moving to the drawers in his dresser.

"You're a terrible liar." She sighed, approaching him again, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay! I made a mistake! I'll be out of your way for the next couple days and we'll both have some space."

"You really think it was a mistake?" she cast her eyes downward and he couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Well, don't you?" he asked, hoping she didn't think so.

She raised her eyes to look into his and he could see it there, even before she said it, "No, I don't."

"You don't." he echoed, just a breath.

"No." She confirmed, shaking her head and taking a few hesitant steps towards him. "I think we should try it again." She whispered as she laid her hands on his chest and raised herself up on tiptoe to meet his lips with hers. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She nibbled and sucked at his lower lip until he opened his mouth to hers. Their hands tentatively explored each other's body. Her hands slid around from his front to his muscled back. As the kiss intensified she dropped her hands lower, effectively making the first move. Luke had kept his hands confined to her upper and lower back but had respectfully not ventured below the tops of her snug jeans. He moaned ever so slightly when her hands slid over and cupped his ass.

She broke the kiss from his lips and began kissing along his jaw and down his neck. She caught his earlobe in her teeth and sucked on it for a moment before whispering in his ear, "Definitely not a mistake." He let one of his hands fall to her ass and pulled her closer. She resumed kissing his lips and began pulling at the buttons of his flannel shirt.

This time he was the one to pull back, "What are we doing?" he breathed. She kissed him again and continued with his buttons.

"Trying something new." She answered between kisses. He grabbed her hands to make her stop and get her attention.

"Lorelai, please." He searched her eyes, "I don't want to do anything we'll regret." She nodded and sat down on his couch.

"Luke, it's not like we just met or anything. We know each other… _really well_. And I would like to get to know you better. Do you still regret kissing me?"

"No. Of course not! But where is this going? You want to start dating?" he was still trying to wrap is brain around everything.

She smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

"Is that what you want?" there was a hint of something in his voice, desperation maybe?

"I would very much like to be your girlfriend, Luke Danes." At those words his heart skipped at least one beat. She wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Lorelai," he began, sitting down beside her, "I don't know if you've realized this, but you're my best friend."

She squinted her eyes at him, trying to read his face, "I can be both, you know."

"And when things go bad…?" he asked sadly.

"Who says they will? I know I don't have an excellent track record, but just once I'd like to go into a relationship without wondering how everything will turn out after it's over. Just once I'd like to hope that I can make it work for the long haul, for forever. Just once I'd like my middle to last!" She rambled on and looked up at his face as she finished, realizing what she had said. "Unless, that's not what you want. And that's why you're running away." She sighed knowingly, "I'm not your forever girl."

Luke was speechless. She looked so sad staring down at her hands in her lap. When she looked up he took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind, "Lorelai, there's no one else I could even begin to imagine spending forever with." Her eyes welled up a little as he stood and began to pace back and forth in front of her. "You're my best friend, the person I trust more than anybody else. I can't imagine my life without you. So I can see it. I can see us. Together. Until we're old and grey. Can you see it too?"

He stopped his pacing and looked at her. She was crying now, but her lips were turned up in a watery smile. "Yes, Luke. I can see it."

He knelt down on the floor in front of her and took her hands, "So, do you want to do this?"

She nodded and leaned forward into his kiss. She wound up sitting in his lap on the floor, his hands running up and down her sides, every now and then sliding down over her thigh. Slowly she unbuttoned his flannel shirt and slipped it off over his shoulders. She then proceeded to run her hands over his strong chest, feeling it through the soft grey t-shirt he still wore.

Even though he wanted her, he was timid. She sat back in his lap and looked into his eyes, reaching down to unzip her hoodie and shrug it off. She then pulled off her own t-shirt and watched his reaction. His mouth hung open slightly, and he definitely stopped breathing for a moment. When his breath returned it was slightly ragged. His eyes moved over her exposed skin, imagining what it felt like, imagining what still lay under her remaining clothes. She grabbed one of his hands in each of hers and brought them to her bare stomach, moving them around a little so he could get a feel for her. Then she brought his hands up to her breasts, still covered in her black bra, she heard his breath hitch. She squeezed his hands a little so they would grab her breasts and she heard him groan. "You can touch me, Luke." She breathed. She leaned down to kiss him and felt his hands squeeze her on their own.

She had lit a spark. His kisses were deeper, hungrier. His hands massaged her breasts and grabbed at her ass, pulling her into his lap. She peeled off his t-shirt and reached around behind her own back with one hand, unclipping her bra, her other hand tangled in Luke's hair. He stopped kissing her to look down at her beautiful bare breasts. He extended his right hand to cup her left breast and he felt her sigh. He leaned forward and began kissing at her neck and then across her collarbone, finally making his way down to her hardened nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked and flicked it with his tongue. Her breath was coming out in shaky sighs and her hips were involuntarily grinding against his lap, encouraging the growing bulge that had developed there. He kissed his way back up her neck and began to concentrate on her ear lobe, he felt her shaking.

"Luke…" she moaned. He never thought he would hear that sweet sound fall from her lips. Without too much effort he lifted them up and she wrapped her legs around his back. He loved the feeling. Not breaking his lips contact from her neck, he moved them to his twin bed. He laid her down gently on her back and let his kisses trail back down to her breasts, alternating his attention between the two. He felt her hands on the back of his head and shoulder and she moaned his name again. His right hand was gliding up and down her side, teasing the skin and driving her crazy. After a long debate in his mind about what lines they were going to cross, he gently undid the button of her jeans. He followed with her zipper and slid the jeans down and off her slender legs.

Her panties were lime green, very Lorelai, with lace trim along the edges. He looked up at her face and she smiled back at him. He decided to trail his kisses even further south than her beautiful breasts. She knew instantly what he was doing and when his lips touched the skin below her belly button just above the lace, her body quivered. _Luke Danes_ she thought to herself, and she decided that there was no one else who could make her this happy.

He hooked is thumbs under the soft fabric and inched the panties down, taking in the view. She was not completely bare, but neatly trimmed. He longed to feel her warmth and to find out how much she wanted him back. With two exploratory fingers he delved into her wetness, overwhelmed by what he found. It was the conformation he desperately craved. He lowered his mouth to her hot, wet center and found her clit with his tongue. One of her hands had found its way back to his hair and the other clutched at the sheets beneath her. He slipped a finger inside to test the waters and felt her tightening around him by the second. He heard her, softly chanting his name and felt her hips twitching and bucking into him, her moans getting louder.

When she came she cried out in pure bliss. He kept her twitching for a moment after as he teased her ultra sensitive core. She pulled him up to her face and gently kissed his lips. Their kisses grew in passion and he teased her sensitive nipples while she pulled at his belt, desperately trying to eliminate the last barrier between them.

"Luuuuke…" she begged. He rolled off of her, kicking off his jeans and plaid boxers and reached for the condoms in his night stand. He slipped one on and rolled back over her, kissing her lips with his erection hovering just above her heat. She reached down and grabbed his length, guiding him into her opening. Both sighed as he slowly filled her. He laid sweet kisses on her collarbone as he waited for her to adjust. After a moment she nodded and squeezed him from the inside, taking his breath. His pace was slow at first, his lips on hers. When he felt her whole body begin to constrict around him for another orgasm their kisses became more urgent, much like the thrusting of his hips. She was moaning his name and raking her finger nails across his back and he pounded into her and she begged him for more.

"Harder. Faster." She urged. He complied, upping his speed and slipping his right hand between them to find her clit. Her body was so tight and she had all but stopped breathing. He leaned forward and caught one of her nipples in his mouth and she instantly came undone. "OHHHHHH, LUUUUUKE!" She shouted as the second orgasm ripped through her. Her whole body shook, drawing Luke over the edge with her.

"Lorelai." He breathed. He slowed his pace and when she had stopped quivering he gently slipped himself out of her pulsing body. He removed the condom and lay back down with her, half beside her, half on top of her, given the small size of his bed. He laid his head on her chest and listened to the pitter patter of her heart. She wove her fingers in his hair and gently kissed his forehead.

"This is wonderful." She sighed happily.

"You still don't think it's a mistake?" he asked nervously, "You don't have any regrets?"

"Luke, my only regret is not figuring us out sooner." She smiled at him and he kissed her softly on the lips.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I might keep going. I have read dozens of fanfics about Luke and Lorelai's first time together and I found Luke to be way too assertive in most of them, that's why he's pretty timid here initially. I felt like he would super concerned about how she would perceive the things he did and so I assumed Lorelai would have made the first moves. Let me know how you feel about that! **

**~E**


	3. Just talking

**A/N: I have decided to continue... Thanks to those who reviewed :) The fourth chapter should be up by the end of the week!  
****Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the lovely Gilmore Girls :)**

They awoke to the sound of the door knob jiggling. It wasn't locked but luckily, sometimes it stuck. Both Luke and Lorelai leapt up from the bed frantically grabbing clothes and tossing them to each other. Luke pulled on his jeans and his grey t-shirt while Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom. When Jess strode into the room Luke was standing at his bureau, hiding the boxers he was supposed to wearing. He covered by grabbing a stack of socks and walking over to the duffel bag at the table and shoving them in.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

Jess looked around the small apartment suspiciously, "Where is she?"

"Wha... Who? Lorelai? "

"No, Luke the other woman who came up here five hours ago." Jess quipped sarcastically, "I didn't see her come back down."

"She's in the bathroom." Luke shrugged.

Jess nodded with a pout and strode over to his side of the apartment, "So what have you been doing all this time?" It was at that moment that Luke noticed Lorelai's green panties. They were under the bed, but completely visible from where he stood, where Jess would be standing if he came into the kitchen for a drink. They were completely visible because Luke did not have time for frivolous things like bed skirts. As casually as he could Luke made his way over to sit on the bed. He snatched the panties up off the ground and shoved them into his pocket. He then proceeded to dig in the drawer of his night stand, pretending to look for something or other.

"We were just... talking." He said. It was easier to keep his cool when he wasn't looking at Jess and couldn't see the judgement on his smug teenaged face.

"What about? Seems like an _awfully_ long time for just talking." Why was everything the boy said dripping with sarcasm?

"We were planning our trip." Both heads turned to see Lorelai stepping out of the tiny bathroom, looking perfectly.

"_You're_ going with him on his fishing trip?" Jess asked incredulously. Jess couldn't see Luke's face, but it had the same surprised look as his nephew's, which made Lorelai smile wide.

"Yeah, why so surprised? " she beamed.

"Well you just don't seem like the outdoorsy type, that's all."

"Hey! I am _so_ the outdoorsy type! I love camping! _And_ fishing!"

"So you're going to gut and cook and eat what you catch?" Jess challenged.

She shot a horrified look at Luke, "You do that?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah." He nodded, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"Well, minus that whole part of it. I'm more of a catch and release type girl. It's like playing a little game with the fish. And then I make my little fishy lips at them," she demonstrated, "and set them free with the fond memory of my lovely face!"

"O...kay. Have fun Uncle Luke!" He nodded, ducking out of the apartment.  
"You want to come fishing with me?" Luke asked her when he'd gone.

"Well, as I've recently discovered I may have an aversion to the whole fishing part of things. But I would like to spend the whole weekend with you. Away from everyone else..." her voice getting lower as she approached him. He was still sitting on the bed and she straddled his lap.

"I hadn't thought of that." He whispered back, smiling as her lips touched his. His hands found her waist and slid over her ass, rubbing gently. She was kissing along his scruffy jaw line and down his neck. He groaned and puller her closer. Suddenly she pulled back and looked down at him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"You _actually_ kill the fish you catch?!" His Lorelai, dramatic as always. He smiled and rolled her onto her back on the bed beside him. From his new vantage point he could fully appreciate the whole view of her.

He ran his hand up and down her side as she smiled up at him. He leaned down and met her soft lips.

"Mmm," she moaned into them, "so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Five." Between kisses.

"How far are we going? It'll be almost dark by five, won't it?"

"Five a.m., Lorelai." He sighed.

"Why on earth would you leave that early?!" She exclaimed, sitting up, "What time would we have to get up?"

"I dunno, 3:30... 4ish." Her mouth drooped open. He pressed his lips to hers and lowered her back down onto the bed. He placed gentle kisses along her jaw, neck and then collarbones. "I'll make it worth your while." he promised, then continued his kisses downward between her breasts on top of the fabric, sliding his hand up underneath and across her tummy.

He sat up, with his hand still under her shirt, gently rubbing smooth circles across her stomach, "We don't have you go, you know. But if you were serious we should get you packed."

"Fiiiiiiiine." She whined, jumping to her feet, then with a devilish grin she added, "but you have to come with me and tell me what I'll need to bring!"

"That's quite alright by me, Lorelai." he smiled. The man couldn't stop smiling. This crazy woman who he just happened to be madly in love with wanted to spend the weekend camping with him, away from everything and everyone else. She was also walking around his apartment while not wearing any underwear and thinking he was none the wiser.

**A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think! Again, chapter 4 should be up Friday night :)**


	4. Packing

**A/N: Thanks for waiting and for the reviews! Here it is, as promised, chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: once more, I cannot take credit for the Gilmore girls and the strapping Luke Danes.**

Lorelai's bedroom. Until now he'd only just seen bits and pieces of it if she'd left her door open when her bathroom needed some sort of repair. And every time that he'd snuck a peek he had felt extremely guilty because he felt like he was intruding on her private space. Now he was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, the one he'd fantasized about since his first stolen glimpse. She was going through her closet, pulling out sweaters and shirts and whatever he instructed her that she would need. He was amazed she could find anything in that disaster.

Finally satisfied with the duffel she'd overfilled (half of which she would not need, the other half was bubble gum coloured or had hello kitty plastered over it) she plunked down on the bed beside him.

"Done?" he asked.

"Done!" she confirmed, nodding. Luke could not stop smiling and staring at her. She turned to face him, "What?"

"You are _so_ beautiful. I've never told you that before." he admitted, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek with his fingers. He left his hand there, cupping her face and she leaned into it.

"Thank you, Luke." she whispered with a serene smile settled on her lips. She gently took his hand in hers and laid a soft kiss on the back of it. She stood up and closed what distance was between them on the bed sitting across his lap and laying her arms across his shoulders. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his, catching the faint musky smell of him and smiling, "I think this is going to be good."

"The fishing trip?" Luke's brow furrowed, "We're going camping, try not to get your hopes up too high..."

"No," she sighed, "this." she elaborated by pressing her forehead to his and looking down into his eyes. He smiled up at her and raised his chin for a kiss. She met him halfway with equal sweetness. The sweetness soon turned to passion as the kiss deepened and hands began roaming bodies once again. Luke tossed her down on the bed and joined her. In a matter of minutes their clothes were littered across the room (amidst Lorelai's "organized chaos"). He loved the soft feel of her skin, how sweet she tasted, the sounds she emitted when he touched her.

With his lips on her neck and an aching groin Luke melted Lorelai. She was putty in his gentle hands. She had to summon all of her wits just to consider rolling him onto his back. She didn't do this here, in her home, her home with Rory, but it was Luke. It was different with Luke. She trailed kisses down his body, just being a tease, her nipples tickling against his skin as she went. She wrapped a chilly hand around the base of his shaft and took him into her soft, warm mouth. The groan that escaped his lips stirred the fire inside of her and she proceeded to dance her tongue across his hardened length. She slid her hand up and down his straining erection in time with her mouth. She could feel just how close he was to his release as his hips bucked up into her and his breathing grew ragged. She took everything he gave her when he finally tumbled over the edge, releasing a low groan on a shaky breath.

She moved back up his body to lie in the crook of his shoulder while he dropped back down from his high. She placed gentle kisses on his collarbone and traced lazy circles across his abdomen.

"I think the fishing trip will be good too." she whispered huskily, still very turned on. Luke let out a short chuckle and rolled so he was looking down at her.

"I think so too." he smiled and found her lips with his. His hands ran up and down her sides, one pulled her thigh up and she wrapped it around his back while his hands teased her sensitive skin. She could feel him hardening against her again and she rolled her hips up to grind into him, eliciting her name, moaned against her lips. Her left arm shot out, reaching for her night stand and drawer where there should be condoms, but then she remembered where they were and knew that there would be nothing to find.

"Luke..." the tone of her voice said it, _I want you... inside of me... now._ The man rolled off of her to grab his discarded jeans. _Always be prepared_. He knew there was too much tension between them to have their day's events conclude at his apartment. He slipped on the rubber and granted her wordless request.

Oh how the man could fill her. She was slick and tight and needed a moment to adjust. When the moment had passed she squeezed herself tight around him and he was off. Lorelai's bed was bigger and provided them more room to roll around. She flipped him to his back and straddled his hips, slowly sinking down onto his erection. His hands joined with hers, offering a bit of support as she slowly ground into him. When the tightening began so did the increase in her pace. She was becoming more and more frantic. Luke's hands found her hips and guided her thrusts. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm but couldn't keep enough control of herself to ride it out. Luke threw her onto her back and drove into her, matching her previous desperate tempo. He moan came out high and loud as her muscles clamped down around him. He continued his thrusts, prolonging her convulsions until he collapsed on top of her beautiful body. He laid his head on her chest and listened as the pounding of her heart and her rapid breaths slowly regressed to a normal state.

Lorelai threaded her fingers through his hair and softly kissed his forehead. They had to get up. Had to get dressed and pretend everything was normal, at least until Lorelai figured out how to tell Rory. Both hopped into Luke's old truck and headed back for the diner where Rory was waiting for her supper date with her mother. Lorelai was still debating whether to be upfront and honest with Rory about where she intended to spend the weekend or to feed her a little white lie about a conference for the inn, just until the time was right. She held Luke's hand as they drove the short distance back to the diner. For the first time in a long time she felt really good... whole.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed it! Is Lorelai going to tell Rory the truth? Jess already knows, it would probably come out anyway... Let me know!  
Reviews and seeing that you're choosing to follow my story do so much to brighten my day... I thank you and shamelessly ask for more :) A fifth chapter is in the works!  
**


	5. 5 am

4:30. She was supposed to meet him at the diner at 4:30 sharp. Knowing Lorelai he'd told her a half an hour earlier than he needed her, but it was already five minutes past five. His gear was all loaded in the truck, he climbed in and headed towards her house.

No lights were on, no sign of life whatsoever. Luke knocked, lightly at first, then used his fist to pound on the door. He jiggled the knob just to see... to his dismay, the door creaked open. That woman needed to learn to lock her door!

Luke crept into the dark house, he'd been there enough to know his way around the major furniture, but knowing the Gilmore girls there were bound to be countless tripping hazards and death traps scattered across the floor. He made his way up the creaky old stairs and eased Lorelai's door open. Even before he entered the room he could hear the alarm going off. She was sound asleep, laying flat on her back.

"Lorelai," he whispered. No response.

"Lorelai." he said a little louder. Still nothing.

The covers were up to her waist and she wore a little pink tank top that had risen slightly in her slumber. Her stomach was exposed and he absent-mindedly traced patterns there while he tried to formulate a plan. She reacted to his touch, sighing slightly and twisting her body a little. Luke continued his designs as she wiggled ever so slightly beneath his touch.

His hand ventured further south, inching below the covers sliding just below the edge of her boxers. At that he got another small sigh. He pulled the covers back and continued his teasing exploration. The boxers were loose and he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing any underwear. He gently slid them down her legs, rolling her slightly to get them down over her hips. _Man, she's a heavy sleeper_.

Luke spread her legs and allowed his fingers to tease her most sensitive place. After feeling her body warm up to the interaction he invited his mouth into the mix, finding her clit and sliding his tongue over and around it. He heard a faint whimper and her body quivered slightly. He continued his teasing, employing both his fingers and tongue, her reactions growing stronger. He thought he even heard her murmur his name.

He slipped an exploratory finger inside to gauge the effects of his actions and was pleasantly surprised. She was beginning to grip him, tighter by the second. This only spurred him on, increasing his mouth's assault on her clit and hooking his fingers inside of her to find her sweet spot.

Her soft whimpers were turning into full fledged moans and her hips had begun to ride with his rhythm. Her hands were clutching at the sheets and he knew he was dragging her close to her peak. A few moments more and her back was arching up and a loud moan escaping her lips.

She was panting when she lay her head back down on the pillow, looking dazedly around the room, deciding the man between her legs must just be part of the dream. He crawled up the bed and rested his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you really here?" she dreamily asked.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Mmmmm, what time is it?"

"5:30 a.m. ... I told you I'd make it worth your while." he couldn't help but smile.

~o~

He wasn't surprised that she slept the whole drive in, and that was okay, he liked the tranquility of driving. The place he was taking them had been _his_ place and his alone since the year after his dad died. It was where he disappeared to when he needed to be alone or just to think things through. Lorelai was the first person he would ever share this place with... and it felt right.

Their campsite was right on the lake, close to the water's edge. Trees engulfed the surrounding area, forming a private oasis for the pair. Lorelai had no trouble helping him unload the truck but he ordered her to sit out the tent pitching portion of the morning. He was almost done when he heard her shriek. Assuming the worst (a bear or a raccoon), he popped his head out of the newly erected tent, only to see Lorelai hopping up and down and flailing madly. She was swatting at her hair and almost in tears.

"What?" he barked, jokingly.

"There's a SPIDER in my hair! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it oooooooooooooooooooout!" She continued to shriek and jump about.

"Lorelai," he began, then realized leveling with her was useless and that humoring her was his only option, "let me see." If there had been a spider it was now either long gone or deeply burrowed in the woman's curly locks. How did he expect her to spend a weekend in the wilderness with him?

"It's gone." he assured her. She smiled up at him, her knight in shining... plaid.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, the tent is set up, we can put the sleeping bags in later... why don't we fish a little?" he suggested.

"I can let them go, right?"

"Yes. And you can name them, and make fish faces at them and whatever else you want." the foolish woman made him so happy. He picked up two poles and instructed her to grab his tackle box so they could head down to the lake.

"Ooooh! Can I use this pretty pink one?" Lorelai exlaimed.

"Again, yes. You can use whichever one you like." he honestly didn't mind. He was glad to be able to share this hobby with her, even if it wasn't exactly her thing. The pair made their way down to the water's edge. It was time to try out Lorelai's new rubber boots.

**A/N: Just as a side note, the spider in the hair bit has happened to me... on more than one occasion. The just seem to love curly hair. Let me know what you think! R&R! I love getting all of your notifications. I'm sorry it's been a while but in addition to being a full time university student (which makes me busy enough) I started writing another fanfic for Once Upon a Time, so I'll be going back and forth between the two whenever inspiration strikes. It's midterm season so I can't promise speedy updates. Thanks for reading!  
**

**~E**


End file.
